parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spongecules (The Mizfitz Style)
The Mizfitz' movie spoof of "Hercules (1997)" Cast: *Baby Hercules - Baby Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Young Hercules - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Adult Hercules - SpongeBob SquarePants *Philoctetes - Goofy Goof *Hades - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Megara - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Pegasus - Goliath II *Pegasus - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book/The Jungle Book 2) *Zeus - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hera - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Calliope the Muse of Epics - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda franchise) *Melpomene the Muse of Tragedy - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Terpsichore the Muse of Dance - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Thalia the Muse of Comedy - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar (2008)) *Clio the Muse of History - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Pain and Panic - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *Cyclops - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Lachesis - Gabi (Rio 2) *Clotho - Princess Mandie (The Fairly OddParents) *Atropos - Shego (Kim Possible) *Heavyset Woman - Bridget (The Wild) *Burnt Man - Larry (The Wild) *Tall Theban - Eleroo (The Wuzzles) *Earthquake Lady - Hoppopotamus (The Wuzzles) *Elderly Theban - Zummi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Hermes - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Nessus the Centaur - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Apollo the Sun God - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit/Tummy Trouble/Roller Coaster Rabbit/Trail Mix-Up) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Rock Titan - Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) *Ice Titan - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Lava Titan - Al Muddy Sultan (Aladdin TV Series) *Wind Titan - The Great Rift (Aladdin TV Series) *Hydra - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Aladdin TV Series) *Pain as worm #1 - Bookworm (Toy Story 3) *Panic as worm #2 - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pain as snake #1 - Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)/Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild/The Jungle Book 2) *Panic as snake #2 - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood (1973)) *Pain as a bunny - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Panic as a gopher - Golly Gopher (Re-Animated) *Pain as bug #1 - Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) *Panic as bug #2 - Cutter (Antz) *Pain as boy #1 - Franklin the Turtle *Panic as boy #2 - Bear (Franklin) *Pain and Panic disguise as a horse - Nellie the Elephant *The Boys with Frisbee - Hyp, Nod and Mutt (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) *The Painter - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Cerberus - Nikki, Kaltag and Star (Balto) *Sundial Seller - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens (2009)) *End-of-the-World Man - Mushu (Mulan) *Snowball the Cat - Young Bagheera (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Scaredy Squirrel *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend - Sue Squirrel (Scaredy Squirrel) *Ares the War God - Mr. Threehorn (The Land Before Time franchise) *Aphrodite the Love Goddess - Kate (Alpha and Omega franchise) *Other Prehistoric Animals (Ice Age franchise) as the various gods Chapters: *Chapter 1: "The Gospel Truth" *Chapter 2: Festivities on Mt. Olympus *Chapter 3: Shan-Yu *Chapter 4: The Fates Reveal the Future to Shan-Yu *Chapter 5: Baby Bart is Kidnapped *Chapter 6: Jerk-ules *Chapter 7: "Go the Distance" *Chapter 8: Bart Sets Out for the Temple of Mr. Krabs *Chapter 9: The Search for Goofy *Chapter 10: "Call Me Goofy" *Chapter 11: "One Last Hope" *Chapter 12: A Damsel in Distress *Chapter 13: Sandy *Chapter 14: The Big Olive: Thebes *Chapter 15: The Battle with the Tyrannosaurus Rex *Chapter 16: "Zero to Hero" *Chapter 17: Shan-Yu's Plan on the Verge of Disaster *Chapter 18: Progress Report to Mr. Krabs *Chapter 19: At the Villa *Chapter 20: The End of a Great Day *Chapter 21: "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *Chapter 22: SpongeBob's Weakness *Chapter 23: Shan-Yu's Dirty Deal *Chapter 24: Shan-Yu Releases the Titans *Chapter 25: Inspiration From Goofy *Chapter 26: SpongeBob Heads for Mt. Olympus *Chapter 27: The Fates Cut the Thread *Chapter 28: SpongeBob Makes a Deal with Shan-Yu *Chapter 29: Reunion on Mt. Olympus *Chapter 30: "A Star is Born" *Chapter 31: End Credits Trailer/Transcript: Spongecules (The Mizfitz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery: BC1_bart_baby.gif|Baby Bart Simpson as baby Hercules. Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as young Hercules. Spongebob-clip-art-patrick-clipart-panda-free-clipart-images-3gVsPw-clipart.gif|SpongeBob SquarePants as adult Hercules. Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy Goof as Philoctetes. shany.jpg|Shan-Yu as Hades. Sandy-Cheeks-Looking-Happy-rvb325.png|Sandy Cheeks as Megara. tumblr_mgucxlfFaR1qiceiuo2_1280.jpg|Goliath II as baby Pegasus. elefantito-hijo-coronel-01.jpg|Hathi Jr. as Pegasus. MrKrabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Zeus. Mrs. Puff (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Puff as Hera. Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Calliope the Muse of Epics. Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey as Melpomene the Muse of Tragedy. Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Terpsichore the Muse of Dance. Marlene the Otter.jpg|Marlene as Thalia the Muse of Comedy. Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29885041-720-540.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Clio the Muse of History. Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut as Pain and Panic. Vincent (Over the Hedge).jpg|Vincent as the cyclops. Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Amphitryon. Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Alcmene. Gabi.jpg|Gabi as Lachesis the Fate. Princess-mandie-the-fairly-oddparents-60.7.jpg|Princess Mandie as Clotho the Fate. Shego.jpg|Shego as Atropos the Fate. Bridget (The Wild).jpg|Bridget as the heavyset woman. the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-690.jpg|Larry as the burnt man. Eleroo.jpg|Eleroo as the tall Theban. hoppopotamus-wuzzles-76.3.jpg|Hoppopotamus as the earthquake lady. default_zummi-gummi.jpg|Zummi Gummi as the elderly Theban. Jake-2.jpg|Jake as Hermes. tai-lung-kung-fu-panda-87.jpg|Tai Lung as Nessus the Centaur. Rogerpoint.png|Roger Rabbit as Apollo the Sun God. Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Shen as Demetrius the Pot Maker. Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot as the Rock Titan. Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as the Ice Titan. the-mud-sultan-aladdin-6.9_thumb.jpg|Al Muddy Sultan as the Lava Titan. thumb_gr136.jpg|The Great Rift as the Wind Titan. T-xrex2.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex as the Hydra. bookworm-toy-story-3-70.6.jpg|Bookworm as Pain as a worm. Caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Caterpillar as Panic as a worm. Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg|Kaa as Pain as a snake. SirHiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Panic as a snake. Buster Bunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Pain as a bunny. default_golly-gopher.jpg|Golly Gopher as Panic as a gopher. carl-the-evil-cockroach-wizard-yin-yang-yo-0.78.jpg|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard as Pain as a bug. colonel-cutter-antz-8.3.jpg|Cutter as Panic as a bug. franklin-franklin-36.jpg|Franklin the Turtle as Pain as a boy. bear-franklin-9.4.jpg|Bear as Panic as a boy. Nellie.jpg|Nellie the Elephant as Pain and Panic disguise as a horse. Hyp Mutt Nod.png|Hyp, Nod and Mutt as the Boys with Frisbee. king-leonidas-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-2.03.jpg|King Leonidas as the Painter. balto-disneyscreencaps.com-1318.jpg|Niki, Kaltag and Star as Cerberus. Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as the Sundial seller. The-great-stone-dragon-Mushu-mushu-10376295-352-240.jpg|Mushu as the End-of-the-World Man. Young Bagheera1.jpg|Young Bagheera as Snowball the cat. Scaredy Squirrel.jpg|Scaredy Squirrel as Meg's ex-boyfriend. ss_suesquirrelc_by_amidnarasu-d64cglg.jpg|Sue Squirrel as Meg's ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. daddy-topps-the-land-before-time-5.97.jpg|Mr. Threehorn as Ares the War God. 184px-Kate pretty.JPG|Kate as Aphrodite the Love Goddess. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-356.jpg|Other Prehistoric Animals as the various gods. Category:The Mizfitz Category:Hercules Movie Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs